Terence Winch
Terence Patrick Winch (born 1945) is an Irish-American poet, story writer and musician. Life Winch was born in New York City, the child of Irish immigrants. He grew up in an Irish neighborhood in the Bronx. In 1971, he moved to Washington, D.C., where he became involved with the Mass Transit readings in Dupont Circle. He published the first issue of Mass Transit magazine and co-founded Some of Us Press with Michael Lally and others. Primarily a poet, he has published fiction and non-fiction as well. He has been featured a number of times on The Writer's Almanac radio program. From 1975 to 1981, he was a regular book reviewer for the Washington Post, and has also been a contributor to The Village Voice, The Washingtonian, The Dictionary of Irish Literature, The Oxford Companion to American Poetry, and other publications. Winch has played Irish traditional music from childhood, and co-founded the band Celtic Thunder in 1977, writing much of the band's material for its 3 albums. His best-known composition is When New York Was Irish, which has been covered by many other artists. Writing His writing, which shows New York School and other influences, has been widely published and anthologized. Recognition Irish Musicians / American Friends won the American Book Award. He was the subject of a profile on National Public Radio's All Things Considered in 1986 Billy Collins included Winch's poem "Social Security" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Social Security," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Feb. 21, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Boning Up'' (chapbook). Washington, DC: Some of Us Press, 1972. *''Irish Musicians'' (chapbook). Washington, DC: O Press, 1974. *''The Beautiful Indifference'' (chapbook). New York: O Press, 1975. *''Luncheonette Jealousy'' (chapbook). Washington, DC: Washington Writers Publishing House, 1975. *''Nuns: Poems'' (chapbook). Warwick, NY: Wyrd Press, 1976. *''The Attachment Sonnets'' (chapbook). Washington, DC: Jawbone, 1978. * Irish Musicians/American Friends. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1985. * The Great Indoors. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1995. * The Drift of Things. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 2001. * Boy Drinkers. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2007. * Falling Out of Bed in a Room with No Floor. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2011. * Lit from Below. Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon Poetry, 2013. * This Way Out. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2014. * The Known Universe. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2018. Short fiction *''Total Strangers: Six short prose pieces''. West Branch, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1982. * Contenders. Santa Cruz, CA: Story Line Press, 1989. Non-fiction * That Special Place (non-fiction stories). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2004. Edited *''Mass Transit'' (Literary magazine). Washington, DC: 1973- *''All Roads are Good: Native voices on life and culture''. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Terence Winch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Audio / video Music *''When New York Was Irish: Songs and tunes'' by Terence Winch (CD). Washington, DC: Celtic Thunder Music, 2007. *''This Day Too: Music from Irish America with Terence, Michael, and Jesse Winch'' (CD). Washington, DC: Celtic Thunder Music, 2017. ;with Celtic Thunder *''Celtic Thunder'' (CD). Danbury, CT: Green Linnet, 1981. *''The Light of Other Days'' (CD & LP). New Canaan, CT: Green Linnet, 1989. *''Hard New York Days'' (CD). Rego Irish, 1995. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Celtic Thunder (Musical group: 1977- ), WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Social Security" at Poetry 180 *Terence Winch b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation *Terence Winch 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets * 3 poems in [http://www.servinghousejournal.com/WinchThreePoemsSPR2013.aspx Serving House Journal], Spring 2013 *Terence Winch at PoemHunter (51 poems) *15 poems at Innisfree Poetry Journal ;Audio / video *Terence Winch at YouTube *Terence Winch's "Childhood Ground" at YouTube ;Books *Terence Winch at Amazon.com ;About *Terence Winch at Salmon Poetry *Terence Winch Official website Category:American male poets Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:American songwriters Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Songwriters Category:People from New York City